


Nanobite #1 ENG

by ShyroStar



Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: Dom/sub, English, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Lesbian Sex, NSFW, Sex, shappic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28406850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyroStar/pseuds/ShyroStar
Summary: Killjoy was looking for an improvement of one of her gadgets when Viper appeared to hand her an efficiency report.
Relationships: Killjoy/Viper (VALORANT), Nanobite
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Nanobite #1 ENG

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nanobite Esp](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28383546) by [ShyroStar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyroStar/pseuds/ShyroStar). 



> This is the same Nanboite story that the one on Spanish Nanobite ESP #1

*VALORANT's lab*

Killjoy spinned slowly in her lab's chair, using her heels. She was looking at her screens with blueprints of her turret trying to get some inspiration for her next devices. At least, any viable idea for sentinel.  
She spinned and spinned the time passes and anything could appear in her brain. She changed the way she was sitting on her chair, she tapped and drummed on her table with her fingers. Killjoy opened her alarm bot, nanoswarn and lockdown blueprints. She checked them over and over. It was not enough.

Kind of angry she stood up and started to walk around the lab. She got some pieces of some toolshelfs. Then she put them on a table, then she went for some wires and she let them rest through the table. After that, she got some rotors and little engines that were left on the table too. Once she finished she continued walking through the room letting her chin rest between two fingers. The other hand was holding up her elbow. After some steps, she stopped. Her eyes got brighter and with a movement of her finger she got an idea.

She got quickly to another tool shelf and grabbed some tools. Then, she sketched the new device, just her could understand what she drawed. Next she got every single piece she had out of the shelfs. You only could say that room was a laboratory because, outside, next to the room there was a label with "Lab.###" written on it. If not you would think that the architect was a dumb who inserted a workshop on the worse place ever. The floor was covered with transparent plastic boxes full of different pieces. Nuts, screws, more nuts, nails... Near the laser cutter it was different planks of many materials and dimensions. They were ordered in a chaotic manner. Every table was plenish of diversal material except one near the computer; it was weirdly 'clean'.

The genius german started to work near her computer. She became so self absorbed on her project that she did not realise when the door opened. A woman with an asymmetric bob cut appeared behind the door. Hanging on her neck a discreet gas mask and under the lab coat she wore a black green bodysuit. She was carrying some reports for Killjoy. Viper entered reading the document, trying to get the parts of interest. She managed to get to the woman with the bright yellowed jacket without looking where she stepped.

"Killjoy, here you have the data of your performance on the last mission." Viper informed at the same time she spank the document at the table and passed the sheets. "You should organise this room, it's impossible to get closer to you when you are working."

"..." Killjoy did not answer, she continued connecting wires happily to a rotor. Viper glazed at her until Killjoy stood up looking for a piece she was missing.

"Viper! When did you come in? Know what? Nevermind. Look what i am working at!"

Viper frowned her forehead before relaxing her expression. She did not know why she still got surprised by Killjoy's reaction when she always was the same working. When she gets excited for any project she is so focused on that she loses track of time.

"Look, if I put together these wires and... And add this nut here... With this hydraulic arm that's moved with this engine" she said showing the piece " it should move, wait! I weld it and i will show it to you!" She finally said getting back to work.

During every single second that the german engineer was talking, Viper just could focus on the movement of her lips and the brightness of her eyes. She was the cutest person she ever knew in the world every time that technology was involved.

"Scheiße! Where did I put the last screw?" Killjoy cursed meanwhile she searched everywhere.

Vyper approached her from the back, putting a hand in her pocket where the screw was.

"Is this what you were looking for?" Killjoy's face brightened.`”Before I give it to you, you have to tell me what you are working at. That right there doesn’t seem like a combat dispositive"

"…" Killjoy stayed quiet, doubting and a bit blushed. "Is... is something for us. I was thinking how to improve some of my gadgets but nothing crossed my mind... But then i remember our talks and... i thought that this could help us... but it can’t be used... you know... i don’t want you to lose a finger" She laughed a bit nervously at the end.

Viper's smile became bigger each time since she started talking. Each pause Killjoy took, Vyper approached her and her project even more. Vyper licked her own lips and with a fast move took the device. It was long, rough, with wires and titanium parts that didn't look very secure.

"You want to use this with me? 'Cause the shape and..." She pressed a button and the device started spinning on itself and vibrating on Viper's hands. Vyper could not hide the laughter. "How do you want to kill our enemies? You want to kill ‘Kingdom’ by pleasure?"

"...no... I told you it was for us!"

Viper love makes Killjoy angry, it was so easy to make her blush and when you pressed her just a bit she got all sum.

“Then, can I try it on you?” Viper said as well as she got closer to her. “I can start from here” She whispered near on her ear and bited her earlobe very slow.

Killjoy got frozen, she realized how her body got warm in an instant. Viper was so unfair… She knew exactly how to control herself, but at the same time she loved it.

“Noooooo, it needs this!” Killjoy grabbed and showed a silky smooth tubular piece of plastic. It has different textures too. “And even though you always make fun of German efficiency, don’t use it!”

Viper laughed loudly, she took the piece from killjoy and she assembled it on the big toy. She left it aside and she sat on Killjoy's lap.

“We can let it aside if you don’t want to use it.” She said grabbing the end of Killjoy’s jacket near the zipper part. “You’ll ask for it, as well as you are gonna beg me for much more.” The emerald Viper’s eyes sparked with lust and her pervert smile was melting Killjoy, but at the same time she was feeling like a volcano about to explode.

Killjoy could not avoid moving her face closer and kissed Viper. It was a passionate kiss, even needy. Viper does not hesitate to return the kiss, intensifying it. With care she was pushing Killjoy against the back of the lab’s chair. Viper’s hands go through the jacket until the german geniu’s shoulders. Viper’s legs were hanging side by side of the chair. She repositioned it. One of hers was between Killjoy’s opened legs. The other was her support. Viper took advantage of her movement and the break of the kiss to press the womanhood of Killjoy. She replied with a deep sigh.

Killjoy greatly enjoyed when Viper made her that kind of thing. Her mind got hazy and she only could think about Viper. The perfume that covers her, her desire of Viper going deeper. To be able to touch every single inch of Viper’s skin, go though her trunk’s side and move up to caress her breast or go down to her butt. Does not matter what! She wanted to do something! But at the same time she had such pleasure. The non written restriction that always prevailed with Viper. See but not touch. Killjoy could let her be and let Viper do whatever she wanted without following rules; principles. That kind of principle that if you do not follow on work it would ruin it. 

“Well, Do you want me to continue?” Viper asked, already knowing the answer and moving her lips closer to Killjoy’s lips. She stopped nearly on Killjoy’s lips. Rubbing them.

Killjoy nodded vigorously but at the same time reserved. Viper waited patiently, playing with Killjoy’s lips, arousing her.

“I do not listen to you.”

“Y-yes.”

“Yes is not enough.”

“C-Continue… please.”

When Viper listens to these words, both lips get together melting as one. When Viper separated her lips she baited Killjoy’s lower lips. Simultaneously, Viper unbuttoned every single belt of Killjoy. She rubbed her womanhood. Viper could realize and imagine how wet Killjoy was.

That truly turned her on. It was lovely to beholdKilljoy in that condition. She take delight in seeing the effect she caused on Killjoy. Viper was addicted to this feeling.

“Viper come in”

Viper played with the strip of Killjoy’s pants and knickers. Slowly she was sliding her hand.

Viper’s cold hand made KIlljoy sake, she bited her lip in light of that delightful situation. Killjoy wanted to beg for more, losing her patience, but wait for it… that suffering self-imposed aroused her more and more. Viper keeped playing and waiting patiently until her lover asked for even more.

“More.”

Viper pleased her lover given her what she asked for and entered entirely with both fingers. Killjoy felt each time more and more hot, moving even more and sticking even closer to Viper, breaking the unwritten rule and clawing with her nails Viper’s shoulders. Viper increased caresses, only focusing on her pleasure point. She enjoyed the improper grip of her lover, her delightful face and her reactions. Viper noticed how she got wet but unfortunately it wasn't her time. Would be reserved for that night.  
Between moans and pleasure sighs Killjoy felt a big quiver and got relaxed in the chair. Viper separated a bit to give her space and kiss her cheek.

“Good Girl” Viper said in a low voice. “I’m gonna for some water.”

In the lab’s corridor a pair of women were walking. They went to the test room. The taller of them was stocky, with muscular arms. She wore her ginger hair in a braid. Her clothing was mostly green. Near her, the white haired girl and blue clothing, skinnier, saw Killjoy as red as a beetroot and still sitting in a chair breathing heavily. Jett wanted to wave at her but she stopped at mid action.

Skye turned her head looking for the motive to make Jett stop so suddenly. When she saw the condition of Killjoy she could not hold her worry back: 

“She got a fever or something? She’s too red and it seems she cannot move. Ah, luckily, Viper is there with a water bottle. Should we enter and offer our help?

“Do not even think about it.” Jett replied, moving her arms vigorously creating a cross. “ If Viper catches us she will crush us, let’s move on.”

Moving her body a little she created a breeze that made her move to Skye’s back. Then she pushed her away from the lab window. Skye does not bother to withstand. In a few seconds they had faded.  
  
Viper’s senses tingling, after delivering the bottle to a closed eyes and red as a beet Killjoy. Viper looked at the corridor, lifting an eyebrow. She saw no one. She shrunk her shoulder almost indistingly and waited until Killjoy recuperated. 

“I will take my reward tonight, honey.” Viper said, moving her bangs and setting a little kiss on Killjoy’s forehead. “You should recover quickly, we have work to do.”

“Reports?” Mentioned Killjoy drinking water and looking at the documents.

“Roughly, the allies injured with nanoswarn is still high.” Viper began. “ I know you don’t get along with Raze but tell her you're gonna activate the nanoswarm if she’s moving away. She had to spend a C4 to reduce damage as low as possible. Maybe if you program the nades to recognize our allies… it could be a nice improvement.”

Killjoy chuckled remembering the situation and nodded. She embraces the cute kiss Viper gives to her. Then, she saw how Viper reached the lab’s door. She opened it and got out. Killjoy followed her with her sigh through the big window that showed the corridor until Viper vanished. She looked at her side afterwards. She observed the toy covered in scrap metal. She sighted and giggled.


End file.
